


The Other End Of Our String

by Pluvia_caelum



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Red String of Fate, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvia_caelum/pseuds/Pluvia_caelum
Summary: Gen sees how people are connected to each other by fate. There's only one string he can't see, his own string. He has no idea who's his fated person, and has never been bothered by that before. Until he met a certain beautiful eyed boy who just destroy his world by a single smile.Gen wishes to just tie his string to him by himself.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 55
Kudos: 258





	1. The ruby eyes and red strings

Asagiri Gen believes red stings are real. He _knows_ , that it’s real.

Simply because he does see the said strings lingering sweetly on people’s little finger. It lingers on his mother and father’s, on his friend’s, and even on random person he met. The string is thin and transparent, it extends very far, connecting even people from different side of the earth.

He has been seeing the strings for as long as he can remember. He just realized that he’s the only one who can see it when he was seven. A friend raised his eyebrow when Gen told them that his red string is connected to one of their classmate.

“What are you talking about? There’s no string in my finger.”

Rather than weirded out, the boy was kind enough to just give him a confused look. Gen understand immediately, he skillfully changed the topic afterward.

The realization didn’t affect that much to him actually. Gen just accepts the new discovery and continues his life.

Sometimes, Gen also read about the legend of red strings, the myth, from internet and books in the library. The boy find the idea of red string that connects people is interesting to begin with. From years of exploration and observation, Gen concludes that the strings he saw is indeed _that_ red string of fate.

It is written in one of the books he read, that god ties a red string to the little finger of those who are destined to find –and maybe to be together with- each other. The string might get tangled, or stretched, but it will never break.

Gen thinks it’s beautiful, and very, very interesting. Hence, he felt a little disappointed for the fact that he doesn’t have the said red string in his finger. Maybe he just can not see it, which is only fair. It is understandable that even though he can pinpoint one’s red string, god chooses to keep the other end of his string as secret from him. 

The boy accepts the condition just fine.

As years passed by, after he graduated from high school, Gen decided to study psychology in a quite-far-from-home university. The boy believes it is time to go on an adventure and learn more about the world.

So, in the beginning of spring, dressed in mere jeans and jacket, Gen takes a long journey to tokyo.

Being a college student is fun, aside from studying and assignments that can be made into a tower in his study desk. Gen enjoys learning about human and their relationship, he also got a nice room with simple furniture and small fan. His small apartment is one station away from campus, so he usually just take a walk because taking train means more expenses. Gen knows he must spend his money wisely. Tokyo is crowded, so many people and the city never sleeps. It just makes sense if the living expanses is higher than in his hometown.

“Money can’t buy happiness, yes, but it is better to cry for other reason then worrying about what to eat tomorrow” his mother once said. Gen agreed.

For the same reason, Gen decided to get a part time job.

So, there’s a small cafe not too far from his apartment, they just happened to need a waiter, and there he goes. It’s not too hard for him to get the job since he got skill in communicating with people.

The chef, is the owner herself. She ask Gen to just call her Francois. Gen smiled and nodded. He started working the very next day.

**

“So, you got the job? That’s good. Well, I mean, it’s hard to imagine Francois rejected this silver-tongued dude though” Nanami Ryusui, his friend from marine science department, comments. The said man takes a bite on his onigiri, eyes still focus on Gen.

Gen chuckles. “Well, yeah, thanks to you for introducing me to her.”

“Nah, it’s not a big deal.“ Ryusui shrug his shoulder. “I just think you and Francois can work together just fine. You see, the cafe has just opened, so she also needs a good worker there.”

“Now that you mention it, the cafe is quite new indeed. I’ve to help her with all i got then~”

The boy winks. Ryusui almost burst into laughter, but since he’s drinking a lemonade, he make the drink bubbly instead. The boy who sits next to him, Saionji Ukyo, chuckles.

“Dude, what the hell? What’s with the wink? That’s gross, haha.”

Gen tries to look offended. “Meanie~ I look cute when I do that~ “- then, winks again.

“Ah, my poor eyes..” Ukyo jokingly said.

Then they laugh once more.

**

Gen is happy.

So many people come today. Of course it makes them busier cooking and delivering the foods to the customers, but it’s worth it, really. Francois is smiling happily in front of her kitchen range. And Gen, being himself, easily slips from one table to another, notes down people’s order and gives them a smile.

Delicious food and nice treatment is something people will appreciate, and if they like this place, they’ll come back. It’s a nice coincidence that Gen is skillful in this area.

The boy hums in delight when he can take a break after the wave of people finally dies down. Seems like lunch break has ended. There are only a few people left now.In the table beside the window, sits a couple of high school students eating their pasta. They giggles in the middle of their conversation, seems like they have so much fun.

Gen watches them from one of the table near the kitchen, smile plastered on his face.

_‘How nice...Their strings are connected...’_

It always makes Gen happy to find people with connected string being this close. Seeing how the beautiful red thread lingers on each’s pinky while they’re enjoying their time with each other.

On the other side of the room, there’re another group of high schooler -two boys and a girl- seems to be enjoying their conversation as well. What’s interesting from them is the fact that a red string also connects the girl with one of the boys. The brown haired boy with a tall and strong figure who seems to be very energetic, speaking with clear excitement in his eyes. The brown haired girl responses to him with a sweet smile. If he heard it right, the boy is called Taijuu and the girl is Yuzuriha.

Gen kinda feels bad for the other boy at first.The boy with spiky hair that they called Senku is quietly eating his cheese burger, only responding with short answers sometimes. Gen thinks, maybe the boy feels like being a third wheel or something. But after observing them for a while, with his little knowledge about human in general, he can tell that the boy was pretty much happy for his two friends. Also, there is that short time this Senku guy looks very excited when they talks about rocket or something. Gen isn’t kidding when he said he saw spark in that oh-so-beautiful ruby eyes.

Gen blinks a few times. Trying to clear his mind for a second.

_Wait,what? What did he just-_

_Did he just think that kid has beautiful eyes?! Where does that come from??_

Okay, well, it’s a matter of fact, though. That high school boy does have a nice-colored eyes, they look quite sharp, but also quite soft, clear, and dazzling. And once he got excited, they sparkles like a gemstone. It’s breathtakingly beautiful.

Gen unconsciously gulped.

The boy shakes his head twice.

_No,no,no!!! Get a hold of yourself, Asagiri!_

From her standing point, Francoise watches Gen as the boy slapped his own cheek a few times. Her eyes narrowed.

“Are you okay?” She asks.

Gen nods a little bit too fast. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine!”. He smiles.

“If you say so,” Francoise nods, smiles, then going back to the kitchen.

Gen mentally slaps himself.

After the owner left him, Asagiri Gen decides to stare - um, observe- the boy once again. His silvery grey eyes went back into a figure of a boy in a black uniform. He takes a good look on this Senku kid. From his silver-greenish hair that seems to deny the existence of gravity, down to a pair of ruby eyes, the way he stares and smirks and smiles, and that face. That damn face. Damn that kid got quite a look.

Gen never care about his sexuality before. Well, he was pretty sure he’s into cuties, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Wonderful, a new discovery. Ha!

Asagiri Gen has just realized that maybe, he’s kinda into dude. Kinda, into dude named Senku, to be precise.

_Oh god, is this even real? He doesn’t even know his family name!_

_‘Then we should find that out soon’_ A small voice inside him said. He feels like slapping himself again for thinking that it was a fantastic idea.

Gen was about letting out a long sigh when he suddenly noticed something weird with the whole situation. God decided to bless him with a power to see red strings, up until today, Gen sees everything. That’s one of the reason why he’s never been in a relationship before.

Because their red string connected into someone else, and yes, he cannot see his own string. Gen never had a chance to find the other end of his string.

Asagiri Gen want to laugh on his stupidity.

_‘Dude, look at yourself... All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for having a crush at first-sight. What are you? A highschool girl ?’_

_‘I’ll get immidiate heartbreak if I see his red string and his ‘other end’, and then found out that it was a really cute girl from his class or some shit like that.’_

The boy snorts.

His grey eyes went back to the group, a hand props his chin. This time, Yuzuriha seems to notice that Gen is staring, she tilts his head to the side. Gen smiles, it looks very natural. She smiles back.

The gesture makes her two friends averts their eyes to see the freshman, now Gen can see their figure clearly. He smiles once again.

“Oh, sorry, did I disturb you guys somehow?” He genuinely feel sorry. It’s his fault for staring at them in the first place anyway.

Yuzuriha shakes her head, her smile warm like sunshine. “Oh, no, not at all. Don’t worry about it!”

The boy named Taijuu didn’t say anything, but he gives a thumbs up.

From his seat beside Yuzuriha, Senku peers at him, his expression doesn’t change much, but Gen notices how that ruby eyes widen for second there. Does he imagine things? Despite Senku isn’t really greeting him or anything, Gen can still see the kid is kind of greeting him. With his eyes, and... uh, body language?

Now, Gen is confused on how to describe it. 

The freshman chuckles lightly, “Okay then,” He said afterwards, clearing his mind from all thoughts about Senku earlier. “Enjoy your meal~”

**

It was almost 7 p.m when Gen left the cafe. He was walking down the sidewalk when these random thought invades his brain. He remembers the kids again. Their small conversation is still clear in his head.

Yuzuriha is sweet, so kind and gentle, remind him of the sea. Taijuu seems to be a straightforward, honest and loyal tipe of guy, he picture him as trees in the forest. And then, there’s Senku. He’s so fascinating, eventhough Gen knows only a little about him, he can feel that the boy is special. His love for space and science makes his eyes shining and glimmering like gemstone, the gentleness in his eyes when he talked to his friends, Senku is just _that_ special already.

Gen never claimed he can read people perfectly, but his feeling and instinct are usually true. He can _feel_ someone, that’s how Gen called it.

The boy looks up to the clear night sky, he sees stars, not that many stars someone usually writes on their poem. They’re just a few small dots on a black canvas, can not win against the lights of the city. Gen plays Senku’s voice in his head, the one about humans can not see ‘millions’ of stars because, in fact, the stars are simply not close and bright enough. And the part where Senku said that “They use a big number to simply glorify things and make them more aesthetic” makes Gen laugh.

However, there is something weird about the kid. Now that he’s calmer and has clearer mind, there’s something unusual, something missing, but Gen can not put it together yet. He can remember their faces in amazingly detailed picture, but there is still something missing.

His train of thought didn’t last long because he suddenly got distracted.

The said freshman was simply walking down the pedestrian crossing when a familiar figure come to his vision. A boy with greenish tipped spiky hair, wearing a white hoodie. It’s him, his dear Senku. Speaking of the devil.

Senku is leaning on an old car -probably belongs to his parents- and staring at his phone. He looks quite different wearing non-formal clothes like this. It’s almost instinctive for Gen to just wave his hand and calls out for the boy. But he decided to hold back.

To his surprise, though. It’s Senku who shouts out for him the moment he sees him. Gen froze. The boy is now waving and staring directly at him. Shouting something that sounds like a long “heyyyy” to his direction. In this kind of situation, Gen doesn’t know what to do. His crush-at-the-first-sight is now standing a few meters away, waving his hand at HIM, looks like he wants to say something.

Gen blinks a few times.

He averts his eyes to checked on his surrounding. Then he points at himself with a stupid expression on his face. “Me?” is all he managed to say.

Senku nods. “Yes.”

The highscool boy is now walking straight to his direction. Gen waits for him, until both of them now only separated by less than a meter space. He gives him a smile and observes his expression.

Gen can see his ruby eyes clearly now, the boy named Senku scrapes his neck and clears his throat. Gen waits.

“Uh, hi, my name’s Senku. Ishigami Senku.” he started. Gen nods, holding himself back to say ‘I know’ because it’s creepy. “We just met today, at the cafe, if you remember, that is...”

_I was literally just thinking about your freaking handsome face talking about some nerdy stuff less than a minute ago, dude. What the hell?!_

“’Of course I remember you~” Gen managed to speak normally with his sing-song voice. “Nice to see you again, um, Senku-kun, isn’t it?”

Acting like he’s kinda forget the boy’s name makes him feel stupid. Hell, the name has been playing itself over and over again inside the freshman’s head for the rest of his day.

Senku nods again. A thin smile on his lips. “Yeah, nice to see you too. And yours?”

_God, if he is not your greatest artwork, I have no idea-_

“Huh?” Blinking several times, he felt like being an idiot all of a sudden. He can’t catch the words he was saying. Senku looked at him for a few seconds before finally realized Gen’s confusion. He chuckles, “I was asking about your name.”

_Oh, right. Okay, name._

“Ah... I’m Asagiri Gen.” He said. A smile ready on display. “Are you perhaps waiting for someone, Senku-kun?”

“Ah, well, kinda... My old man met one of his old friend, and they have been talking for hours now.” He points at small coffeshop, Gen can see a man in his thirties talking with another man in one of the tables outside. Gen nods, then let out small laughter.

“Aw, it will take some time, he seems to enjoy himself so much, you see~”

“Agree.” Senku responds shortly.

“Uh, anyway, Asagiri-san,” Gen looked back at Senku, the boy is now scraping his cheek. He looks so cute when he did that.

Gen tilts his head. “Yes?”

The boy in front of him looks unsure somehow. Maybe he wants to say something, but even Gen couldn’t just guess what other people mean by just a simple gesture. So, he waits.

It takes a good ten seconds for Senku to finally made up his mind, the boy averts his eyes and looked at the coffeshop before going back to Gen.

“Were you in a hurry?”

Gen replies almost without thinking. “No, not at all”. Then realization hit him not too long after that. The picture of assignment tower on his desk popped in his head, make him regret his previous words. 

But then, in front of him, Senku smiles, looks so happy and adorable. In a milisecond, his regret washed away. Gen kiss his assignments goodbye.

“Do you want to get some food? Looks like my old man forgot that he brought me here.”

The freshman has lost himself, he nods with a smile. Brain has been shutted down.

“Sure.” 


	2. Crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I'm here with the second chapter that somehow felt kinda short :")  
> enjoy~

“Oh, sorry, did I disturb you guys somehow?”

The sound makes its way into Senku’s ears. It sounds like a wind breeze, soft and alluring. The boy looked up from his food in the table. Yuzuriha looked at this guy with double colored hair and gray – or maybe blue?- eyes. He smiles at them.

A red string tangled on his little finger, extended long and pretty, and ended on his own little finger. On Senku’s little finger. For a second there, he forgets how to breathe. 

A pair of red eyes widen at the sight

***

Senku has been able to see this weird red string in his finger since he was five. It makes him curious, he started to ask Byakuya, his dad. But the man just give him a confused look because he didn’t see the string.

Experiments are always fun for Senku. The boy loves science, after all. He loves to search for the truth behind everything. But even after years of exploration and research, he found nothing. Only books and articles on the internet, saying stuff like a fated lover or something. At that time, that’s the only explanation he got. Clearly doesn’t satisfy his inner scientist.

One day in summer, when he didn’t have to go to school and Byakuya left him home alone for the day, Senku went on an adventure to follow the string, to find out where the string ends. At the end, he still can’t find it because it extended past the shore and across the sea. That day, a seven-years-old Senku went home and cried. Half from tiredness and half from disappointment.

Byakuya told him that he has to be patient. Patience is what makes a scientist. Not to give up, but never be impatient either. Senku agreed and put his old research on hold.

Today, in his sixteenth spring, Ishigami Senku has found the other end of his red string.

It was Yuzuriha’s idea to go to this newly opened cafe near the train station for celebration purposes. They all just happy that Senku has finally come back from his research in South Africa . Taijuu will always follow her no matter where she wants to go, because he likes her, on the other hand, Senku just doesn’t care wherever they eat.

So the trio went to this cafe, order some food, then just simply talked. They had conversation after some time of not seeing each other. It was that simple moment when he saw this guy – probably older than Senku by a few years – smiles and talked to them, he noticed the red string in his little finger.

And from that moment, Senku was obsessed with this guy whose name he didn’t even know yet.

Actually, knowing where he works is a very useful information. Senku don’t have to worry he won’t find him again. He can come here again as soon as he wants, and yet, he finds himself being really impatient all of a sudden without any clear reason.

He wants to see him soon.

But to his confusion, Senku finds himself being all nervous and skeptical. He even tried to plan out what he’s going to say when he meet him later. Ishigami Senku was never hesitate, he made mistakes, yes, but he never doubted himself. He has no idea where does all this anxiety come from.

_Well, that’s another question to be solved later._

It was almost eight when Byakuya asked him out to grab some food. The boy didn’t ask much, jumped into the car and just go along wherever his old man took him. He thought it will be fast, they just went to buy food – maybe ramen – then go home afterwards. But Senku can miscalculate some things too, especially when it involves luck. He didn’t expect Byakuya to meet one of his old friend from high school, nor that he would ask them to enjoy a cup of coffe and left him in the car all by himself.

If Senku were younger, he would pity himself for being treated this way.

The boy got bored after half an hour or so, so he opened the door, and waited outside instead. He was just randomly scrolling on his phone when he noticed a too-well-remembered figure walking down the pedestrian crossing. A guy with two-colored hair, dressed in simple jeans and jacket, Senku’s eyes glistened when he saw him. Unconsciously.

Before he can even think about anything, his hand moves by itself, waving at the stranger, and he shouts.

_For Einstein’s sake, did he just-_

Senku suddenly felt the urge to just jump back into the car and drive home.

But, he didn’t. Of course not. Senku has always claimed to be logical, a man of science, but he’s still a highschooler who often listens to his gut. Also, he’s anything but a coward. 

So the boy took a deep breath, and approach the guy whose little finger is connected to his string. His quickened heartbeat felt annoying at the moment.

***

From many kinds of food he can find, Senku choose to get a bowl of ramen in a small stall next to the station, Senku visited this place quite often.

Asagiri Gen, the cute stranger slash Senku’s potential crush didn’t utter a single word of protest, nor that he ask why he chose ramen stall of all place. The guy just flopped down in one of the chairs there, next to Senku, and order some ramen. Senku followed suit.

The place is unsually crowded today. Senku knows the taste of the food is good, but it’s still never been this crowded before. They can barely hear what the other said if they didn’t say it loud enough. Senku came here for the food, but he also need a freaking quiet place to talk to him!

The boy let out a sigh,

“What’s wrong?” It’s Gen who open up the conversation, realizing Senku’s uneasiness just like reading a street sign.

Senku awares he must seemed fidgety somehow at some point. He drinks his warm tea before answering. “It’s nothing. it’s just a little noisy here, I’m...not really comfortable, that’s all” He picked out his words carefully. 

Asagiri Gen chuckles to his respond. He’s always look cute, but it escalates rapidly when he did that.

“It’s always like this in this hour, you see~ People usually came here when they got off from work, just like me!”

His voice cut through any noises in this small stall right to Senku’s heart. That soft, alluring, honeyed voice made it’s way into special storage in Senku’s brain, then stayed there, together with many good things Senku cherish in his lifetime.

“Ah, I see...So you also come here often ?”

He nods. “Well, yes. I just got this job recently, but I live around here so I come here often. Plus, it’s more convinient to just eat here if I got morning classes.”

_“Morning classes”_

_He’s a college student, and his apartment is near. Noted._

“Is the noises bothering you that much? We can take take the ramen home if you want,” worried look appeared on his face, now he looks like Yuzuriha when Taijuu’s gonna do something stupid. Senku shakes his head, a low laughter left his mouth.

“Nah~ It’s fine.” It felt more comfortable now, Senku dropped his not-so-like-him politeness attemp. “So you live around here, how convinient... What major did you take?”

“Psychology science.”

“You’re a freshman?”

“Yup! Wait, do I look older than I should be?” The guy sticks his long white hair behind his ears. He shows his face so that Senku can see it better. “How old do you think I am?”

Senku take the chance to stare at his face for a good ten seconds. Making some “Umm..” and “Uhhh” sounds even though he’s not even thinking. What a sly man.

“I would say, I think you look,” _–cute -_ “very young, I though you’re 16 or something”.

Gen grins. “My, I’m flattered. Now I regret telling you that I’m a freshman.”

“Yeah, now I know you’re way older than me. But I’m not really good in being polite so bear with me, will you?”

Gen laughs, “I’m not that old, you know? And I’m perfectly fine with the way you speak, worry not, Senku-chan~”

Senku blinks, then looks at the freshman. “Hey!”

“What? I’m older than you so it’s fine, isn’t it? I used to use that suffix for almost all of my friend, now, you’re my friend too, so I’ll call you Senku-chan~ It suits you perfectly~”

Being called “-chan” eventhough he’s almost 17 is weird. And he’s a man! Even Byakuya never called him like that!

On his chair, that man is smiling. Eating his ramen and drinking his tea, Senku let out a sigh, then smiles. “As long as you’re happy, then.” –He meant it literally.

But, the suffix itself is not really that bad, plus, that ridiculously cute Asagiri Gen is now literally glows in happiness. Senku felt his chest tightens all of a sudden, but somehow, weirdly, it’s not unwelcome.

The two spend some time to finally finish their food. Senku successfully got some more information about him. He studies psychology, his favorite drink is cola, he loves kids, he’s good at human relation things and he’s a cat person. Ha! Maybe he’s really better than Taijuu and Chrome in term of relationship after all.

The most important thing is, however, Senku got his phone number.

He needs to thank Byakuya for this, maybe.

The two then went back to Byakuya’s car, they found Byakuya inside, waiting for him. Gen greeted the man before he left.

“Do you mind if I drove you home?” Byakuya asked before Gen could excuse himself. The man smiles, “Come on, we have room for more.We’ll drive you home! Where do you live, boy?”

_Oh? Are you trying to be a cupid, old man?I’ll play along then._

Gen clearly tries to refuse. “I’m fine, really! My apartment is super close!”

He glares at Senku, who only gives him a smile. “I know he’s kinda suspicious, but I promise he won’t bite. Just get in, Gen.”

That red eyes are soft, reassuring Gen to do whatever this kid want him to. Every ‘but’s and ‘no’s are erased from Gen’s mental lexicon. The boy scrapes his cheek, chuckles,

“Well, then, thank you...”

***

“So, do you got his number, romeo ?”

Senku averts his gaze away from his phone. He stares at Byakuya who focuses on the road with a grin on his face. It’s just Byakuya and him now in the car. When Gen said his apartment is close by, the apartment is really so damn close. They don’t even talk properly in the car. But of course, it’s clear for Byakuya that Senku has something – _or felt something, both works_ towards that guy.

Senku snorts. “Yeah, what about it?”

“It’s nothing. It’s nothing, really...” The man’s grin gets wider. “He’s cute, isn’t he, Senku?”

Senku glances at the numbers in his screen.

“Well,” The boy smiles. “Yeah, I guess.”

***

Gen is a smiling happily when he got inside his small apartment.

The assignment tower suddenly doesn’t seem that annoying now. It’s been a long time since he felt this happy and jittery, he can feel his heart beating fast, in a very very nice way.

Leaving his shoes in the entrance, he brings himself to the bathroom and take a quick shower. As hot water streams down his body, he felt the exhaustion lifted from him. It was tiring today, but Gen couldn’t be happier than this. He’s sure.

His meeting with a boy named Ishigami Senku today was exhillirating. It’s hard to believe that the two only know each other for less than 24 hours yet. They talked, eat together and even give each other’s phone number. The boy remembers the number of the said boy is now saved in his phone, he giggles between the stream of hot water falling into his hair, down to his face. Maybe, that ramen was the most delicious ramen he had ever tasted in his whole life. Thank’s to Senku.

Today, Gen spend longer time taking shower.

The boy finally turned off the shower when he finally felt all refreshed and relaxed.

As soon as he get out of the bathroom, he can see his phone’s screen flicker. A few message was received. It was Senku.

Gen sits on his bed, opens the said message a little bit too eager.

It is just a short message that said _“ **Hi there.”**_ from Senku. Gen smiles nonetheless, replying with **_“Hello there~ “_** followed by –after a long consideration- a cute waving emoticon.

Senku’s reply comes in an instant. _“ **Did I bother? Just checking the number you gave me.”**_

A smile blooms on his lips.

**_“Not at all! I can clarify that this is the legit number, Senku-chan.”_ **

**_“I see. Okay.”-_ Senku is still typing down. _“Have a good night, then.”_**

Gen is really considering about hold the conversation a little longer, but then he dismissed the thought. He decides he had enough fun today, and Senku needs a good and nice sleep.

_“ **Good night, Senku-chan~”**_

A double blue thick appeared with no reply afterwards. Gen let out a long sigh. The ‘online’ word on the top left of the screen tells him that Senku is still in front of his own phone screen, but he decides to end their chats there.

_Of course, what do you expect anyway?_

Gen left his phone on the bed. The boy stares at his desk and laugh sadly, “I can not run away forever, right, my dear assignments?”. He ruffles his short hair, stretchs his body, then start walking unhappily towards his waiting study desk.

Behind his back, his phone flickers once again.

**_“Today was fun, thank you. Let's meet again some other time.”_ **


	3. Things they both want to convey

Gen saw Senku in his dream last night.

It was a pleasant dream. In that dream, Senku wears a warm winter coat, in a dark room, staring at the night sky through a telescope. Gen stands beside him, staring at Senku. He was mesmerized, he was amazed, by the sight of a certain boy showing his adoration towards the constellation in the sky. Gen cherishes every milisecond of it, forgets how to breath when the boy smiles after he found this certain star.

Senku gets his eyes off of the telescope only to look at him and gives a gesture for Gen to try the telescope too. Gen laughs in that dream.

Their fingers touches each other’s when he try to position himself. Gen steals a single stare at the other boy, and decides that he didn’t notice. Beside him, Senku is gazing at the moon as if it was his long lost soulmate, his figure softens. Gen didn’t blink even when he felt his eyes watering.

Senku caught him staring, but he didn’t say anything, so Gen keeps staring. Until a moment that felt like a second and forever at the same time, Senku laced his finger into Gen’s, eyes didn’t even leaving the faraway constellation. Gen let out a breathy laugh.

His grey eyes decided to study this boy. The way a chilly night wind blows throgh his hair and face, the gentle expression, his relaxed figure, then, he stops at their hands. Senku squeezes the cold hand and shares his warmth. A red thread so bright connects their little finger together. Bind them into each other in the most exhillirating way possible.

It’s such a pleasant feeling, Gen doesn’t want to wake up yet.

However, it seems like his mini alarm decides to be a jerk and ruins his most beautiful dream ever. Gen wakes up with a blushing face. He grunts, turn off the alarm and grunts some more. The boy can feel his heart still beating so fast in his chest, Gen almost cry from the realization alone.

He didn’t go stargazing with Senku. He never hold Senku’s hand while staring at his gleaming eyes in an imaginary observatory.

Gen looked down to his little finger, both of them, still no string. He sighed.

_Of course, it’s just a dream after all._

The boy went to grab his phone beside his pillow, checking the messages he got while he’s not online. There’s one reply from Senku. It was sent last night, Gen has never typed that fast in his entire life.

_“Sorry for late reply, I was doing my papers >///< I also had so much fun! Looking forward to hang with you again!!”_

Gen throws his body back to the bed. He felt stupid all of a sudden. Half from the dream, and then the message. A scene from the dream keeps replaying in his head like a broken CD. It was nice, but shouldn’t be there too long, or else Gen will lose his calm.

A pair of grey eyes stares at the ceiling.

_‘Who could be so lucky to have their string connected to Senku, I wonder...’_

_***_

“He’s a what?”

Ishigami Byakuya stares at his only son. A spoon of sereal stopped halfway between his mouth and hand.

The said son only respons with a perfectly calm tone. “My soulmate. I’ll called it that for now.”

The man doesn’t really know whether to laugh or worried. He has always seen Senku as someone logical. He knows he didn’t read the boy wrong. So the Senku who says something quite abstract and sounds a little too romantic for his standard is really surprising.

A soulmate, huh.

Of course, Byakuya believes there’s someone out there waiting and made for Senku. But calling a guy he just met within 24 hours soulmate is just...how should he put this?

Weird. Yes. Furthermore, it’s Senku talking here.

Byakuya manages to put the spoon full of cereal into his mouth. Chewing fast, then swallows, Byakuya stares at the pair of ruby eyes.

“Okay, dude. You had a crush on him. I get it, perfectly understandable considering your age.” Being a parent is a challenge when it comes to this. “But you see, calling him your soulmate is...

Uh, exaggerated? Don’t you think?”

“Not really. Maybe not the most suitable word choices, but calling it a mere crush thing is oversimplifying.” The boy responds. His expression serious. “I admid that I find him interesting, but there’s more in him, he has – we have this connection, old man. A string, if I dare say, string of fate. I can see it, literally.”

“String?” A doubt. Showed clearly on his face. Senku sighs.

“Remember that one time when I was a kid, I told you about this red string I have in my pinky? It’s still there, until this day. And I just found the other end yesterday. It’s Gen, that guy.”

Byakuya remember that vaguely. One day when Senku arrived at home with a long face, almost cried and looked so sad. He said he can’t find the other end of the string.

The man asked him to eat and took a bath, then lulled him to sleep.Then, Senku stopped to talk about it altogether until this day. 

_So, he can see that ? For real?_

Byakuya used to think it was just his son’s imagination, since he’s just a kid despite how extraordinary he was. But then, a sixteen years old Senku tells him about that string with a perfectly serious face, the man knows it’s not a joke anymore.

He looks at Senku, stares at the pair of crimson eyes. “So, he has it? The string?”

Senku nods. “Yes.”

“Are you sure that that string means something like that? Does he know?”

Senku shakes his head. “Sure? No. It’s not like there’s a data or theory that I can rely on in the first place. Does he know? I don’t think so. But I’m not sure, haven’t ask anything about that.”

It’s Byakuya who nods this time. The boy in front of him, despite him talking about some weird stuff, is still his genius scientist son. He let out a long breath.

“You see, Senku... At first, I think you just had a crush on him, and it makes me happy to see you finally have some interest in that area. But then, it turns out that you... also interested in the string, I don’t know if I can say this, but – “

The man weighs his words for a moment, Senku listens, staring at him.

“ – just remember, you don’t use people’s heart as a guinea pig just to prove your theory.”

Senku blinks at that. 

“Byakuya, I don’t have that kind of intention at all. Not even a millimeter.”

Byakuya’s words are kind of taking him by surprise. Why would Byakuya think he’s just seeing Gen as an object of his experiments?

“Ah, my bad, I didn’t mean to say that you would do that. I know you won’t, I just want to stay that way, since you often got carried away when you’re excited. You got my point?”

The man smiles, a big and bright one. “If this whole soulmate thing is true, then I’m really happy for you, Senku. Make sure you’ll make him and yourself happy, all right?”

Senku can’t help but smile. “Yeah, I got your point, old man.” He continues eating his own bowl of sereal. “To be honest, I understand your worries. I won’t deny what you said, but believe me, hurting him is the last thing that I want to do. Mark my words.”

The statement is said easily, just like breathing. Byakuya takes a second to stare at his own son in a look that seems as combination of surprise and amazement. He hold a chuckle not to escape his lips.

“And, thank’s. I’ll make sure I do just that. Make him happy, that is.”

His son smiles. He responds with a wide grin.

_Spring has come for Senku, huh..._

_***_

Senku has never expected himself to be like this.

Yes, he is fully aware that he has a crush on the psychology department’s freshman. Yes, he’s a little bit too worked up about him even since the first time they met. But for Ishigami Senku to be like this is just hard to believe.

“To be like this” in this case, refers to his unusual behavior of constantly thinking about the said crush, texting him whenever he felt appropriate, asking about his day and even visiting his workplace regularly. Senku remembers to make sure he doesn’t get in the way or make the other uncomfortable, but enough to make Gen realizes that he’s there. All too happy to see and listen to him.

The frequency of texts between them increases as days passed. At first, it’s just small “good morning”s, “How’s your day”s, and small cheers to boost the other’s mood. But then it escalates, slowly but surely, into something they do in daily basis. It just felt right to do just that.

Senku would text him when he’s bored, or when he’s excited about something. Senku will text him whenever he had chances, actually. On the other hand, Gen will also text him about how his day went, asking his opinion when he’s not sure about anything, or just simply sent the other nice things they found that day.

Today, Gen sends the young scientist a picture of his friends, in the cafeteria, smiles to the camera with a teasing smirk.

**_“We played truth or dare today, and we talked about you, then they want me to tell you they said ‘Hi there, Gen’s new favorite friend’. Hope you don’t mind ^^’ ”_ **

_Ah, they found out._

He replies with a picture of Taiju and Yuzuriha, plus Chrome, all too happy and bright, waving at the camera. No teasing smirk, but they literally glows in powerfull happy vibes.

**_“Same here. We didn’t play truth or dare, but Chrome, Taijuu and Yuzuriha want to say hello. And, hi there, Ryusui, Ukyo. Nice to see you.”_ **

Then Gen replies fast.

**_“How did you know us??!!Nice to see you too btw. And hello, Taijuu and Yuzuriha! And, Chrome ;)”_** – he knows it’s not Gen. Ryusui, probably.

**_“Gen talked about you guys a lot, plus, I’m friend with this Ukyo’s definitely-not-boyfriend, Chrome. Don’t tell him I said this. He’ll flipped.”_ **

**_“Oh wow, what a teasing material.Chrome, isn’t it? I’ll remember that. You’re officially approved by me to take Gen’s hasd sh@46j dkdheujls”_ **

**_“Senku-chan!!! I’m sorry!! It was Ryusui!! God, why did you read it so fast?? T^T”_ **

Despite Yuzuriha and Taijuu are staring at him from their desk, Senku can’t help but laugh at that.

“He said hi too.” He tells the three with a smirk.

Yuzuriha averts her eyes to look at Taiju, Chrome let out a thin smile himself. It’s really nice to see Senku being all happy like this.

***

**_“Senku-chan, are you free?”_ **

**_“I’m half dead, but, yes. What is it?”_ **

Gen chuckles at that.

**_“I was talking to one of my friend in sience department today, you see... We play a little game, said he will give me free voucher to eat at his family restaurant ~ Will you help me??”_ **

**_“Now, that’s cheating, little fox” –_** He can imagine Senku smirks.

**_“Aw, come on~ This friend of mine wants some cool science stuff to impress his crush :9 Cute, right? As a good friend, I’ll be their wingman. What do you say~?”_ **

**_“I don’t know if neither of us can help him.”_ **

**_“And I think a scientist like you supposed to be optimistic??”_ **

**_“I’m positive we’re just a bunch of nerds with no love experience?”_ **

**_“Senku-chan!!!!”_ **

**_“It’s been estimated that there are more stars in the universe than grains of sand on earth, but there are more atoms in one grain of sand than stars in the universe. :p How’s that?”_ **

**_“Wow, okay. That’s pretty cool, but that’s not romantic at all!”_ **

**_“Science facts are indeed hardly romantic and it’s not even a millimeter my fault.”_ **

**_“Come on~ There has to be something!”_ **

**_“When someone tells you that the moon reminds them of you, you should be offended. I’ll show you the surface of the moon if you want?”_ **

**_“Now you ruin the traditional pick-up lines? That’s evil!!”_ **

Senku laughs. Not too loud, but he definitely sounds entertained.

**_“All right, you wanna hear something romantic? For real this time.”_ **

**_“This is your chance to prove that you’re worthy of this burden of my trust, Senku-chan. I’m being skeptic though.”_ **

Despite the sentence he typed, Gen still find himself smiling. The kid’s honesty and his believes in science is adorable and amazing at the same time.Does he know that he always made Gen feels a twist in his stomach? Not that Gen’s complaining. He can do whatever he wants and he deserves the world anyways.

**_“Everyday, human’s heart creates enough energy to move a truck 20 miles. In a lifetime, the energy can be used to move the truck to the moon and back-_ **

**_So when I tell you ‘I love you to the moon and back’, I’m essentially saying that I will love you with every blood my heart pumps in my lifetime.”_ **

Gen felt his heart stops for a quick millisecond.

Does he really have to use those pronouns? Gen feels this certain urge to throw himself to the bed and start screaming like crazy. The fact that he’s in public with Ryusui and Ukyo is not helping clearing his mind.

Maybe because Gen’s not replying him right away like he usually do, Senku sends him another reply.

**_“Gen? You’re still there?”_ **

**_“Yes. Oh my, you’ve stolen someone’s heart just by existing, haven’t you?! I think I got heart attack_ _ >///< ”_ **

_-and I am one of those ‘someone’ s. I’m sure of that._

And he’s not lying. He feels like his heart’s gonna jump out of his rib from the way it’s banging hard in his chest.

**_“No, because I’ve never said that to anyone before,”_ **

**_“You should! They’ll be forever grateful!”_ **

**_“Noted.”_ **

Then, Gen’s reply comes after ten minutes or so, Senku assumes he’s going straight to tell his friend about the new discovery.

**_“Now that’s amazing, are you by any chance, related to Einstein?? I got the vouchers~ ”_ **

**_“We are all related as a human being at some points”_ **

**_“So deep O.O”_ **

**_“You can literally just search it on google, actually. The romantic science things.”_ **

**_“No need~ Because I already have you ~ <3”_ **

Gen just realizes the heart sign after he send the message. And the sentence precedes it also sort of weirdly misleading. The boy felt stupid all of a sudden. Nervousness comes shortly afterwards. He curses under his breath.

Double blue ticks shows that Senku has seen the message, and delete it now won’t help him. Gen waits for Senku’s reply by biting his bottom lip.

A good ten second passed, then the reply arrived.

**_“That’s right. You have me. Lucky you.”_ **

Gen felt heat creeps on his face, is he blushing?

He suddenly can’t think of how to reply the message. It feels like his brain is short-circuited for a moment. Gen takes a look at his friends who now stares at him with a sly smile. They must be aware of his sudden change -and the pinkish color on his face too, Gen gives them a single glare.

Shakes his head, Gen’s back to focus on his phone again. Typing fast, he made a few typos,

**_“Sprry, Senku-chan, gotta go for now! Tslk to you later”_ **

And as Gen had expected, Senku doesn’t reply to the last message.

Gen sinks his head into his folded arms, his phone is now laying on the table. Ukyo follows his instinct to give his friend some pats on the head.

“Oh, dear... He’s hopelessly in love with that kid, isn’t he?”

“Yup. Too obvious to be missed.”

The freshman mumbles between his arms, “Is it really that obvious?”

It’s Ukyo who answer with full confidence. “I think even Senku has notice it by now, you know.”

_Ah, he’s a total mess._

Gen stares at vouchers in his hand, then Ukyo and Ryusui. They give him a knowing look, both nod.

“Yeah, mentalist. You know what to do.”

Gen knows, indeed. He’s just not ready yet. The boy let out a growl, “Fine, I’ll ask him out.”

He lowers his gaze to his stringless pinky, then snorts.

_Can’t I just tie his string to me myself, I wonder?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the science facts on the internet and thought maybe Senku will use what he's best at to flirt XD  
> I had fun writing this chapter :'D


	4. How bad it could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got time to finish this chapter T^T  
> even in quarantine, assignments comes like crazy :")   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy ~

**_“Everyday, human’s heart creates enough energy to move a truck 20 miles. In a lifetime, the energy can be used to move the truck to the moon and back-_ **

**_So when I tell you ‘I love you to the moon and back’, I’m essentially saying that I will love you with every blood my heart pumps in my lifetime.”_ **

Now, what was he trying to do by sending that message? Of course, Gen’s the one who asked, but the lines sounds so cringy... or is it just him?

He had meant to impress Gen a little bit with that, but now that he read it again, it’s pretty embarrassing.

Then, it took Gen longer than usual to reply, the scientist had worried for a bit there.

**_“Gen? You’re still there?”_ **

**_“Yes. Oh my, you’ve stolen someone’s heart just by existing, haven’t you?! I think I got heart attack >///< ”_ **

The reply was decidedly good. He used that blushing emoji in the end of his sentence. Senku’s pretty aware that emojis don’t really represent what people are actually feels. Amarylis – Yuzuriha’s junior from handcrafting club – did that a lot. She would use bunch of hard-laughing emojis when she’s not even smiling, or a blushing emojis just like that when she’s actually looked kinda disgusted. Senku had trust issue on emojis.

But then again, he’ll believe that Gen gave him positive response for now. Unlike math, people tend to be harder to calculate. Gen’s the one who studies psychology, not him.

**_“No, because I’ve never said that to anyone before,”_ **

**_“You should! They’ll be forever grateful!”_ **

**_“Noted.”_ **

Noted, indeed. Someday he’ll tell Gen just that if he likes it so much.

**_“No need~ Because I already have you ~ <3”_ **

Ah, a heart emoji. He couldn’t help but thinking that it’s a good to go sign. He wonders how Gen looked like when he send this. The boy remembers about Amarylis again. The girl had told him that a blue heart emoji means love between friend and the red one means love in romantic terms. But Gen use a freaking ‘less than three’ symbol, he has no idea which one it means.

After the short reply, Gen told him that he got to go, with some typos. Maybe he’s busy. Senku sighs.

***

Asagiri Gen has finally made up his mind. Ukyo and Ryusui helped him while he’s in his pain-in-the-ass denial phase. Now, he’s sure that he likes that little scientist. Ukyo believes that Senku is into him as well, but Gen couldn’t be so sure.

He might be good at psychology, people called him ‘mentalist’, but he knows more than anything that human’s heart is as vast as the sky and deeper than the ocean. Gen knows how to manipulate, but it’s always different if it’s about Senku. He used to think it was just a simple crush stuff, Senku is just drop dead perfect, beautiful, and kind-hearted –and he’s a genius too, not fair, right? So it’s only logical if Gen has a thing for him like all of the girl he’d ever unconsciously attracts. 

But it’s different now that he realizes what he actually feels. What he actually wants. He wants to tell Senku his feeling, to have his feeling returned as well. He had been unsure since he can see the red string of fate, worrying about whether he steals Senku from his fated person. But then he gave up on this feeling that makes his heart and mind out of control just by seeing his smile.

He gives up on pretending he doesn’t love Senku.

If someday fate decides to take him away and return him to whom he should be with, then Gen has no power to fight it. He understand, he might be broken, but not even that can stop his heart from yearning for Ishigami Senku. So he’ll just be a man and die trying anyway.

It was a simple message, but Gen spent more than a couple hours doing a cycle of deleting and re writing it, blushing like an idiot, screaming internally, and rolling to his sides a few times. Plus a few more minutes to prepare his heart before he can finally send it. He planned to send it after he got off of work, but it turned out he spend more time than necessary. So here he is, sending his message at 00.10 o ‘clock. He’s just realized it’s past midnight when he saw digital clock on his home screen.

Gen cursed.

_Should I delete it? But I've spend hours typing this?!_

_Just let it be then? But It’s midnight and I think it’s still not good enough?!_

Gen bites his bottom lip, re-reading his message once again,

**_“Senku-chan, would you like to go out with me on Saturday? And to make it clear, I mean like, on a date.”_ **

_Is he being too blunt? does it give too much pressure? How will Senku react to this?Is it-_

Gen shakes his head. “Okay, calm down! Don’t be panic!” He imagine Ukyo and his soft but firm voice, calming him down like he always did.

Taking a deep breath, Gen put down his phone before he could chickened out and delete his message.

Gen throws himself to his bed and pulls his blanket over his head. He should sleep and open his eyes tomorrow morning finding Senku’s reply on his phone screen. Gen knows. Yet, he find it’s hard for him to relax and close his eyes. His heartbeat betrays him as it beats faster in it’s rib cage, Gen stares at his phone in the table, shakes his head . 

_No._

Gen turn the light off and move to lay on his side, left his phone behind his back while he stares at the window. The night sky outside is beautiful tonight, he wonders whether Senku has been asleep by now, or is he still busy doing his science experiment. Gen giggles, he felt the urge every time he thinks about that kid – but he always hold himself back to keep Ukyo and Ryusui to shut up and not teasing him more than they already did. Tonight, he let his guard down, he smiles and giggles and laughs.

The text can’t be considered as confession, and Senku hasn’t even replied him yet, but Gen felt this weird relief and happiness filled up his lungs and swirls his stomach. He wants to scream, he’s not sure if it’s because of happiness or worry of what Senku’s answer would be.

Gen knows he won’t get enough sleep tonight.

***

The first thing Senku does right after he woke up is checking his phone. It’s only natural since he relies on the alarm in his phone to wake him up. A pair of ruby eyes blink a few times to gather conciousness. He sees a few notification, several texts from his friends at school, and one from Gen. Senku opens Gen’s text first instinctively.

**_“Senku-chan, would you like to go out with me on Saturday? And to make it clear, I mean like, on a date.”_ **

_Huh?_

Senku blinks, then rubs his eyes frantically. He read the message once again.

The message stays the same. Asagiri Gen asked him out, like. On. A. Date. Like on a _freaking date!_ That Asagiri Gen, the person who has been filling Senku’s head for almost three month now, asked him on a date.

_Wow_ ,

\- that’s how Yuzuriha will probably react.

It’s not like Senku wasn’t aware that Gen’s probably have a feeling for him too, but for that cute guy to make a move on him first is quite a surprise. Not that Senku’s complaining, of course.

A smirk formed on his face, then, he laughs.

**_“You’re really full of surprise, Mr. Magician. I’ll call you later, let’s talk.”_ **

Senku considers replying him right away with a big “yes!”, but he hold himself back for now. He needs to talk to him, Senku wants to hear his voice.

The boy put down his phone back to it’s original position on the bed, beside the pillow. He still had that smirk on his face when he climbs down the stairs. Byakuya raises one of his eyebrows when he saw Senku sitting down on the chair smiling, and literally sparkling with happy vibes – which is weird, because Senku’s usually pretty bitchy in the morning.

“Uh, morning, Senku. You had a nice dream?” Byakuya put down a plate containing two slice of bread with pineapple jam in front of his only son. Senku thanked him with a thin smile on display.

“Better, my dream has just become a reality.”

“Oh? Okay...” Byakuya figured it’s probably about that cute kid Senku has been pining on lately. He sits on his chair, smiling, “Is it about Asagiri Gen? You confessed?”

“Uh, no. Not yet. But he asked me out.”

“Oh? _He_ asked you out?” Byakuya grins, “You’re quite a charmer aren’t you~”

Senku just snorts at that. He glances at his little finger where his string tied up to, it doesn’t look different, but it does feel different now. Senku doesn’t really know how to put it into words, but it feels like the distance between him and Gen has become so much closer than before.

To the point that he feels like he can _feel_ Gen. It scares Senku a little, how intense it feels lately.

“Byakuya,” He said, Byakuya averts his eyes from his own breakfast, “Yeah?”

“Wish me luck, will you?”

The man in front of him smiles widely, then, his hand reaches up to Senku’s hair, giving him a pat that quickly became a frantic ruffling. Senku growls a bit at that. It makes the man’s smile escalates into laughter.

“I’ll wish you luck, and cheer on you too, Einstein!”

Senku laughs, “Thanks,”

***

It’s late on the afternoon when Senku finally got time to call. Gen has just came back from class, jumped into his bed and answer quite eagerly.

“Senku-chan?” Gen sits straight on his own bed, fingers playing with the white side of his hair. His lips lifted upwards, a small smile. 

“Hi there. Are you free? I assume you should be home right now so I called.” Hearing Senku’s voice after long day of classes (and waiting) felt really nice. Gen chuckled, “I literally just arrived.”

A short pause, Gen takes a deep breath.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

It’s a short pause again, coming from Senku this time. Then, he hears low breathy laughter. “Did I make you worried? You’re the mentalist, I’m sure you already know what my answer would be.”

Gen pouts, “Still~ I want to hear your answer~ You have no idea how hard for me to arrange those words! Let alone sending it to you..”

“Dude, trust me, I know. I’ve been saving that kind of text in my draft for almost a month now. Not a good thing to have, really.”

The freshman felt a weird combination of embarrassment and urge to laugh, but decided to hold both inside. “Then why don’t you just send it to me?! You’re orrible-hay!” He manages to fake a sing-song voice despite mysterious heat creeps up his cheeks.

“ I’m waiting for a good momentum!”

“What if someone else asked me out first, then? You’ll regret it for sure!”

“Will you accept them, though?”

“Uh..Maybe?” He lied.

“Nope. No, you won’t.” –It’s not even a guess. Senku knows. Then, he adds, “Don’t.”

Gen giggles, the last word he said sounds so cute somehow.

“I didn’t, all right? Nobody asked me, and I already made up my mind to finally asked you out anyway.” 

Gen let out a relieved sighs. He averts his gaze to the orange sky outside his window, smiling. _Finally._

“So I assume you’ll be all happy to go on a date with me, but I need your confirmation, just to make sure~”

He hears Senku’s amused laugh , “You feel anxious.”

“Wow, okay, that’s a fact we both realized, but you don’t have to slap me with that fact. I didn’t ask a random high school kid to a date everyday, all right?!” Gen grumbles, “I just don’t really know how this work, you have to help me here, Senku –chan...”

“We’re in this together, you can’t expect much from me. All this dating things are new. Bear with it.” Senku snickers, Gen blinks, sweat-dropped at the statement. The freshman was quite sure Senku is that popular guy who attracts people at school. The fact that he _really_ has no experience was quite unsettling.

“Eriously-say? I thought _that_ was just a joke?! We’re screwed then?”

“Disastrous.Yep.”

“Holy...”

Senku laughs. “Well, trial and error is how human learn.”

Gen smiles, he learn from observing and comparing data and theories all this time. Not really sure how trial and error works, but he trust Senku anyway.

“Let’s give it a try and see how bad it could be then?”

“Actually,” Senku said. Gen hears that usual voice Senku used when he’s excited. The mentalist shudder. “I’m pretty sure that would be exhilirating, _Mentalist_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic for this fandom, and english is not my mother tongue ^^'  
> So if you find any mistakes or something weird, feel free to point it out so that I can write better in the future :D  
> Also, I really love to know what do you think about my work! I'll be really happy to read your comments ^^


End file.
